Riding the Lightning Redux
by MaddieNicole
Summary: My take on a JJ/Hotch scene from "riding the Lightning". Rated M for one comment.


**A/N**: So I know I'm cheating—big time—but I really wanted to write a different take on this "Riding the Lightning" scene from season one. The AU part is that it takes place later in the series, after Hotch's wife is murdered. He has moved on and gravitated towards JJ, ultimately leading to their relationship. I know, I know…big time wishing but, for all my fellow Jotch fans out there, I think it's worth it. I hope you enjoy this one-shot!

P.S. For those of you wondering, I PROMISE to update _Jake's_ and _Wreck_ soon.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Riding the Lightning Redux

God, why is she here?

I watch as the cell doors slide open and JJ steps inside. She has an indifferent look on her face but I know better. She is brave, but not invulnerable to the sight of a disgusting man who has killed thirteen or more girls. Girls that share her golden, blonde hair. Girls that could be her sisters.

I sigh and give her a look, silently questioning why she is here. She is too good and true to share a room with filth like Jacob Dawes.

I turn to face Dawes just in time to see his face light up at the sight of her. It is sick.

"And who are you?" he sneers with a smile on his face. His eyes, as cold as they are, are twinkling with excitement.

I stare him down but he doesn't see me. He has tunnel vision and sees nothing but JJ.

"My friends call me JJ."

I'm confident in the way she answers. Her voice is emotionless and hints at nothing. She isn't allowing Dawes the satisfaction of intimidation. Good for her.

"Hel—"

"Sit down," I order when he starts to get up. I take a small step towards him to let him know I mean it. "Sit. Down."

He isn't inching any closer to JJ. Not with me here.

He obliges but still ogles her. "Hello, JJ."

At the greeting I give him a stern look and anger bubbles in my chest.

"You are not my friend. You, can call me Jennifer." She approaches him and stares him down. She remains unfazed as Dawes eyes her up and down, which is more than I can say for myself. I want nothing but to punch the son of a bitch.

I glance over at JJ as we both take a seat next to each other. My hyperawareness has heightened my sense so I smell JJ's perfume, hear her even breaths and _feel_ her calmness. It all helps a little but out of nerves, I barely resist reaching over and placing an encouraging, albeit possessive, hand on her thigh.

"Oooh. Ouch," Dawes says. I know he is enjoying the presence of a beautiful blonde and it makes me feel even more protective of JJ. I feel myself flinch but it goes unnoticed due to Jacob's infatuation with her.

After a beat he shifts his gaze to me. "That was a nice touch, bringing in the hottie." I don't humor him with an answer. "You really wanna know if there are others, don't you?"

I darken my gaze. He dips his head and breathes out a small chuckle.

"I'll tell you what," Dawes taps his deck of cards on the table, "draw poker. You win, I'll give you another girl."

"So there are more?"

He raises his eyebrows. "Do we have a bet?" His eyes dart between JJ and I. The corners of his eyes crinkle and I can tell he thinks he is onto something.

I refuse to let him rattle me; to make me succumb to my urge to look JJ. I can't let Dawes know anything. Absolutely nothing. "What if you win?"

"I get to smell Jennifer's hair."

"No." I swallow down the bile that is rising in my throat. I move my leg to JJ's so we are touching knee to ankle. It is the best I can do under the circumstances. I feel her press into me before adjusting her calf behind mine, wrapping it with hers.

I've studied this man, I know what he is capable of. He is a sexual psychopath about to be put to death, on the same night of his wife's execution, so he has nothing to lose. I know his only goal is to get under my skin and he will find a way to do so. The trick is not to let him, but with JJ in the room that is going to be harder.

"Oh come on, all she has to do is lean over and I get to smell her—" He moves his hands in JJ's direction.

"No." I tell him with a raised voice. I stay still since I know if I move it'll be my hand flying into Dawes' face. "Back off." I'm losing my patience.

He pauses and a sickening smile spreads across his face. "I thought you wanted answers."

It is times like these where I wonder how much longer I can pull off working with JJ while remaining unbiased. It pains me that the two of us must sit here, listening to this sicko's demands, especially since I can feel my control slipping.

I refuse to let this charade continue. Dawes' gawking and snickering is getting us nowhere..

As if she is reading my mind, JJ speaks up. "It's okay, Hotch." I can hear her confidence is wavering, only because I know her better than anyone else. But I stay frozen, trusting JJ, and continue to watch Dawes closely.

"You see that? 'It's okay, Hotch'," Jacob mocks.

Out of the corner of my eye I see JJ straighten her blazer and put a strand of hair behind her ears, preparing herself. She is stubborn and won't falter because she isn't doing this for anyone but the families of Dawes' victims. However, if there is one thing she hates it is when she isn't in control of a situation.

I frown when I see Dawes begin to deal the cards. I snatch them out of his hands.

"JJ deals," I say, indirectly giving her as much control as I could. "Can't let you deal from your own deck." I place the cards onto the table in front of JJ with a thud, conveying to both of them there is no room for argument. JJ takes the cards, briefly brushing her hand with mine.

Dawes and I organize our respective hands we were dealt and the only useful thing I have are a pair of aces.

"You know how long it's been since I last played with someone? All I've had was solitaire," says the psychopath JJ and I are sitting with. Though, he is only addressing her.

"Two," I pronounce. I set my discards down and she gives me my new cards. Our hands touch again.

This time Jacob notices. Damn. I push into JJ's leg even more as she presses into mine. She knows. She knows I want nothing but to drag her out of here.

I look at my cards and force myself to keep my poker face in place. Ace and eight.

"I think I'll play these." I look up at Dawes. His decision surprises me but I don't let him know it.

JJ takes a risk and inconspicuously lowers her hand to my thigh, giving it a squeeze. She immediately removes it to avoid suspicion but the quick contact was still able to leave me with a surge of confidence.

"What do you got?"

I know his type. I know how to throw him off. "I have aces and eights, two pair," I lie.

"The dead man's hand," Dawes observes. "I should have had that, but of course I would have lost." He chuckles because he thinks he's got me. "Straight with a Jack. And unless the rules of poker have changed since I've been in here, you lose."

I wonder if JJ is smirking at him; she saw my cards after all. "Oh, sorry." I spread out my hand and another ace appears. "Full house," I confess.

Dawes' face pinches in frustration. "Man!" he groans. His eyes move to JJ's chest and slowly roam upwards to her face. My fist twitches. "You would have been so nice."

I lean forward to turn his attention back to me. He owes me an answer.

"And to answer your question, there are no other bodies."

Asshole.

I unwrap my leg from JJ's and stand as I pull out her chair. I don't say a word and place my hand on her lower back to escort her out. However, I'm careful to never turn my back on Jacob Dawes, chained or not, until we are closer to the cell door.

"I'm impressed, Hotch," he calls, drawing out my name. I turn and look back to him. JJ freezes but stays facing the exit. After I see his face I know he is going to say something bad and I don't want JJ here. I edge her closer to the cell door and she gets my message, leaving me alone with Dawes.

I fix my best glare at him and wait. He is smirking and looks like a child on Christmas morning.

"You've managed to sit here, without imploding, while I thought about how nice it'll be to jack off to your woman later on. It'll be my last supper." He begins to cackle.

My hands clench at my sides and I know my face is red with fury. Before I can regain my control I charge at him, grabbing the collar of his shirt. He laughs when I lift him up and kick his chair away. It lands with a bang on the far side of the cell, causing the guards to take a few steps closer. I narrow my eyes at Dawes and say the only thing I know, as a profiler, that'll piss him off.

"They're putting a stay on Sarah Jean's execution." I nod as I see his façade melt. "Yeah. Enjoy frying by yourself," I taunt, just above a whisper. I shove him back and he falls to the ground. I stand over him and offer him my own smirk. "You lose."

I walk out of the cell to his loud protests and a small bit of satisfaction rises within me.

**The End**


End file.
